


in order to support you

by Tatsumint



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, anyway i hope you like it peace ana out, but it's cLEARLY THERE HELP ME, crying as i look down at my hands why do these two make me feel so warm and happy, it's like they like each other but they haven't told each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumint/pseuds/Tatsumint
Summary: Tomoya has to play the female role in a new play for the theater club and he's clearly worried. Hajime wants to help him cheer up, no matter what it takes.





	in order to support you

An exasperated sigh escapes the arian boy’s lips, his mind clouded with thoughts about his club activities. His gaze doesn't move from the floor in concentration (or perhaps distraction), his body unmoving. His back rests against his desk in the empty classroom, a hand at his side and another mimicking his back for both comfort and support. The sound of the classroom's door sliding open echoed between the four walls, but fell upon deaf ears, the first year staying still and unaware of another presence. He can't control one more sigh coming from him and resounding through the classroom, drawing the attention of the visitor.

“Tomoya-kun?” The same boy jumps slightly, ears perking up when that soft sound reaches them, eyes quickly traveling from their oh-so-beloved floor to the male's oh-so-beloved friend. He can barely control himself. “H-Hajime!” is the first thing he can say after being surprised. There is a long moment of silence, not at all awkward, in which they gaze at each other’s colored orbs.

Hajime gazes intently into Tomoya’s eyes, clearly searching for something, that much he can tell. He can only wonder if his unitmate is finding anything--though he is most certain he is. And he is right. Hajime can see the surprise in his hues, maybe even a little embarrassment. He feels a smile tugging at his lips as he thinks over how cute that is--how cute  _ Tomoya _ is. He also notices the brunette’s expression soften, the emotions present in his eyes fading and being replaced by others--nervousness, with the slightest hint of worry and just a pinch of distress. At this, concern ignites in his own violet-colored orbs. And he speaks the inevitable.

“Tomoya-kun, I know something is bothering you. Please let me help.”

Tomoya’s chest only tightens at this statement, his breath getting caught in his throat, which certainly didn't go unnoticed by the other first-year. At this, Tomoya can see the concern only growing in Hajime’s eyes, and this ruins him inside. Really, he thinks, he should have expected this to happen sooner or later. He could probably try to hide things from others, like Nii-chan (not that the older student wouldn't notice, but maybe he'd let that pass once) or Mitsuru (he'd certainly notice, but wouldn't press the issue and instead try to cheer him up), but when he's with Hajime, he gets more nervous. More than he gets for lives, maybe. He's like a book, laid open for the blue rabbit to read as he pleases. He finally collects his thoughts, and breathes in before replying.

“There's… nothing you can do, but I'll be fine. Thank you.”

This does little to convince the younger boy, eyes narrowing slightly as if trying to read his mind and the thoughts running through it, packing it to the brim, selfishly filling his brain so he won't think about anything else. Little does the blue haired boy know, he's the only one capable of breaking that spell. Tomoya swallows, his throat drying a little as the staring contest continues. Hajime doesn't need to speak even, before the brunette sighs for the third time, hues giving up and moving to the side. He can't bring himself to look at Hajime’s piercing gaze.

“A-alright, I'll tell you…” He takes another deep breath and speaks. “So, um, we're practicing another play and, uh… Hibiki-senpai wants me to play the female role…”

“Oh…” is all Hajime manages to say, and his attention switches to the floor, hues missing the flushed color in Tomoya’s cheeks. He doesn't need Tomoya to say anymore, he already knows where this is going. He also knows how his friend feels about the situation, it's happened many times before: Tomoya doesn't like it, and Hajime doesn't like seeing him like this. And he wants to help.  _ Badly _ . “I'm sorry about that, Tomoya-kun. Can't you talk to Hidaka-senpai about it…? I'm sure he'd hear you out…”

“It's alright, even if I talk to him, there's nothing he can do. I'll just have to handle it…”

Yet another moment of silence envelops them, albeit shorter, but long enough for the younger male to see the slightest hint of worry and sadness in the older’s features before he spoke once more.

“...Anyway, it's getting late. We should get going home. Do you need to pass by the store? I'll help you out.”

 

♪♪♪

 

He exhales as he makes his way down the school corridor, in the direction if the club room. A frown decorates his features upon seeing his unitmate at the door, hurriedly talking with the senpai he adores most (...after Nii-chan). What could they be speaking about? He can't help but wonder as he approaches the two.

“...Alright, I guess that wouldn't hurt. Ah, Tomoya.” The second-year student turns to the brunette, a hint of a smile on his face. “Right on time, we were about to start practicing the play.”

A nod, and Hokuto returns to the club room, Tomoya about to follow suit. He hesitates for a moment, before turning to the blue haired boy and inviting him inside. He feels rather nervous, having him, of all people, watch the practice, but he'll manage. He has to, anyway. As soon as he is inside, he takes the thin notebook atop the table and flips it open, searching for the page where his lines start. He doesn't notice the female coming in with clothing in her hands, nor does he notice the guest entering one of the makeshift changing rooms behind him.

A few minutes passed and Tomoya lifted his gaze from the notebook in his hands just in time to see Anzu outside the door and Hokuto beckoning the third year over to them before sliding the club room's door close, leaving him and Hajime inside. Alone. He can't help his heart leaping at this thought, slight embarrassment washing over him as he turns to where Hajime sat himself when they entered. That's where he  _ should _ have been. Brown hues widen at the realization that his (very much beloved) friend is  _ not _ where he should and he can't help but panic a little at this, wondering where he could have gone without telling anyone. Or, at least, without telling  _ him _ . He's about to leave the notebook and search for him when the sound of something shuffling behind him, causing him to turn around and sigh in relief once he sees the missing person.

And only a few seconds later does he take a good look at Hajime, and he can feel the heat rapidly rising to his cheeks and spreading to his ears, his hand unconsciously covering his mouth as he stares, eyes wide at the scene before him.

Hajime's cheeks are flushed slightly, hues hesitantly switching between the floor and his friend's, embarrassment evident in his features. One hand finds its place at the opposite arm's elbow, elegantly covered with a light colored sleeve, and another gently pushes down a  _ skirt _ , clearly a sign that he is not used to such an attire.

Tomoya can feel his heart thumping rapidly against his ribcage, and he fears it might come out. All he can hear is the blood pumping through his veins in his ears, and his mind is filled with only one thought, repeating itself over and over again, as if constantly reminding Tomoya of the current situation, in fear he'll forget it (even if he wanted, he wouldn't be able of such thing):

Hajime looks unbelievably cute in female clothing. Even more so than he had expected.

Another moment passes, and even though he has not been able of calming himself just yet, he speaks the first and only thing his brain could muster up.

“Why… are you wearing that?”

With rosy cheeks and a sweet smile, Hajime looks at his beloved and his eyes, gentle as they are, show only love and care.

 

“To support you.”

**Author's Note:**

> special shoutout & thanks to archie for making me come up with this idea, bless you friend.
> 
> if you need to ask me anything i'm on twitter @furoaworu.


End file.
